Pokemon Y Randomized Nuzlocke
by Traveling Master
Summary: A sequel to Pokemon Emerald Randomized Nuzlocke. We all know what nuzlcoke means, the sacrifices one must take in order to defeat this challenge. Many have taken it before, many have fallen. But the few who have beaten it rise up stronger than before. Watch as this young trainer faces all this crazy randomness of a nuzlocke.


A Rude Awakening

 **Hey everyone, first off, thank you for at least checking this out. So like the summary said, this is a sequel to my first story, Pokémon Emerald Randomizer Nuzlocke. Now it isn't required that you read the first story in order to understand everything that is going on in this story. But you are more than welcome to check it out, for it can still help with other things. And just like the first one, this will also be randomized. Don't ask how, it's too complicated, but let's just say that I got very lucky.**

 **And with that, there will also be a trivia question at the end of each chapter, and with it a prize. I will explain more at the end of this chapter, so for now let's go over the rules.**

 **Nuzlocke rules: 1) First Pokémon I encounter in each area I must catch.**

 **2) If a Pokémon faint, it's considered dead.**

 **3) Because this is a randomized story, legendary Pokémon are not to be caught.**

 **Honestly I think everyone knows the rules by now, so I let's move along. I don't own Pokémon, if I did I would make every game a randomizer. NOW ONE WITH THE STORY!**

(Third POV)

 _In a tower that reaches the sky, a fierce battle had been going for some time now. A trainer, covered in many bruises and breathing heavily from exhaustion, was currently leaning against a broken pillar. Besides him were six Pokémon, five of them already down from the battle. His last remaining Pokémon was equally exhausted as him._

" _So this is all you can muster. I had high hopes for you, looks like I was wrong." A giant green serpent like dragon faced the trainer and his Pokémon. "This has gone long enough, it's time that we end this."_

 _The dragon Pokémon starts to charge his final attack as the trainer and his Pokémon brace themselves. The trainer, cursing under his breath, can only blame himself for thinking that he could defeat this Pokémon. He closes his eyes, waiting for the inevitable, when suddenly the dragon Pokémon disappears. The next thing he knows his Pokémon are gone, he's in a different location, except he isn't alone. Standing in front of him is a middle-aged man wearing a lab coat while holding a pokeball in his right hand._

" _What the? How did? Um…Hey, can you help me?"_

 _The young trainer waits patiently as he waits for a reply, but the mysterious person says nothing. Minutes pass by until suddenly a spotlight shines on the guy, with him doing a weird pose._

" _Hello, welcome the region of Kalos. And I am the fabulous professor of this region." Continuing in his French accent, the man starts doing multiple poses. "You…may…call…me…AUGUSTINE SYCAMORE!"_

 _The trainer just gives a dead pan stare at the multi-posing man. "Okay? Is all that posing really necessary?"_

 _Ignoring the question, the man continues with another pose. "Tell me, are you a boy or girl?"_

" _You're kidding? How can you not tell that I'm a guy?"_

" _Perfect, now tell me, what is your name?"_

" _Uh, I don't think I should be giving my name to strangers."_

" _Nonsense! This is all very important!"_

"… _Fine, but if I tell you, will you help me get out of here? Heck, even telling me where I am will be very helpful." He does another pose, which the trainer assumes as yes. "Okay. My name is TM. Now will you help me?"_

" _Better yet, I will give you something far better than what you can imagine!"_

 _Before TM could ask what he meant by the, the professor does another dramatic pose, but this time a blinding light erupts from his body. TM could only cover his eyes as the light grew brighter and brighter. Suddenly, a sharp pain comes from his neck, causing him to grab it in pain. Everything starts to fade as he yells out in pain._

(First POV)

"OUCH!" I quickly get to a sitting position, grabbing my neck, trying to numb the mysterious pain. I then hear the sound of flapping and see a fletching flying in my room. "Oh ha ha. Alright, you had your fun, now get out!"

I point to the window that was left open while the bird Pokémon gives me a smug look on its face. Soon it flies out, but just as it does, I swear I heard it laughing. I clean out my eyes just to be sure I wasn't hearing things, and as I expected, I heard nothing else.

"This is what happens when you get a rude awakening. Well I'm up now, may as well start the day."

Getting out of bed, I go to my closet to change from my clothes I wore last night. Being a quick changer, it doesn't take me long to fully get dressed and ready for the day. Checking the mirror to see if everything looked okay. In my reflection I see a sixteen-year-old staring back at me. The blue jacket went nice with the white shirt underneath it. The dark blue pants were also comfortable, and the black shoes didn't give any problems. Despite being this age, I was fairly tall, sizing up to about six feet. I put on a red cap, covering most of my short black hair, but I was still able to see my tree brown eyes looking back at me. Satisfied with how I look, I head downstairs, already hearing noise coming from the kitchen.

Reaching downstairs, I see a very tall man in the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of milk. I can tell from his messy black hair and tired brown eyes; he only had only recently woken up. Noticing me enter the kitchen, he puts away the milk and pats my head.

"Morning TM, you're up early."

"Hey dad, I had the strangest dream."

"Really? Can't be weird as that one where you-"

"Let's not mention that. This one was a different kind of weird. First it was those stories you told me when I was younger, about facing that giant green dragon."

"I haven't told you that one in a long time. Strange how you start dreaming about that."

"But that's not the weirdest part! Just when I was about to get hit by an attack, I suddenly end up meeting this weird professor."

At the mention of that word, I notice my dad stiffen up a bit, as though he was hit with the plague. "Did this professor have shorts on a sandals? Also, did he have a beard?"

"Uh, no. But this guy did a lot of poses, kept asking me weird questions like what gender I was or what my name was."

"Well…that certainly weird, but luckily it was just a dream."

"Yeah, the next thing I know there's a fletching in my room and it ends up pecking me. Which is why I'm up now."

"Hmm…Well since you're up, might as well get some breakfast."

I nod in agreement, but before I could get a chance to do so, we hear a knock coming from the front door. My dad starts drinking his milk while turning his back, showing his way of telling me to answer the door. I roll my eyes at my dad's silly antics and go to the door. Opening it, I am greeted by two girls, both of them watching our rhyhorn sleeping in the yard. By their looks, I assume are close to around my age.

The one on the right has a pink shirt on with sky blue shorts. Despite being a bit shorter than the other one, her hair gave her a little extra height. Speaking of her brown hair, I couldn't help but be baffled at how she made her hair look like that. From the look on her face, she seems like the energetic type, having this big friendly smile. It's as if you can feel the happiness radiating from her body.

As for the other one, I got more of a calmer vibe from her. Only wearing a black shirt with a red skirt, she also gives a friendly smile, but not as big as the first one. Her honey brown hair is tied into a pony tail, with a maroon colored hat on top. Upon me opening the door, she steps forward to give me a hand shake. I return the handshake, glad that I don't look like my dad this morning.

"Hi, welcome to Vaniville Town. My name is Serena and this is-"

The other girl grabs my hands and starts shaking it vigorously, cutting Serena off. "Hi, I'm Shauna! It's great to meet you! So we noticed that you just got here only a few days ago with your dad. Well, at least we think he's your dad. It'd be kinda creepy if he wasn't and it turned out he was some sort of criminal. That would explain why you guys have a rhyhorn in your front yard. Then again, maybe he was a trainer from another region. Anyways, we've come to get you!"

She finally let's go but my arm is still vibrating from the constant shaking I just experienced. Managing to stop it, I just realized what she said. "Um, excuse? You said you've come to get me? What for?"

"Sorry about that, Shauna is just excited. You see, today there's something special going on for the youth."

"And I just can't wait! It will be happening in the next town! It's supposed to be a surprise, and I'm just getting all anxious thinking about it. There will be others waiting too, so make sure that you're not late!"

"But, wait-"

Before I could even ask, she waves goodbye then runs off, leaving me and Serena. I look at her, giving her a questioning look, hoping she could shed some light on what just happen.

"Again, sorry about that, like she said, she's very excited about today. I have an idea what might be going on, but I think it might be best to wait and see what it is. You should come, it would give you the chance to meet others."

I think about it for a couple seconds, but I see no harm in going. Plus, I was also curious as to what this surprise is too. I give her a nod of approval with a smile on my face. "I'll be there."

"Great, see you later then."

She waves goodbye as she goas after Shauna. At first I was a bit confused when they showed up, but after meeting them, I couldn't help but look forward to this day. I turn around, only to see my dad standing by the door, giving me this weird smug smile.

"Only been here for a few days and I see you're already popular with the ladies."

I face palm at my dad's remark, glad that those girls weren't here to see him say that. "Really dad?"

"I kid." He lets out a small chuckle while we both go back inside. "They seem like a nice bunch, just be glad that they are sane. I remember this one girl; I could never figure her out. Honestly she was almost as crazy as her dad. So, are you going to that special event?"

"You heard?"

"Kinda hard not too when that one girl kept screaming about it. I'm still surprised that didn't wake Rocky up. That rhyhorn could give a snorlax a run for his money."

"Yeah, so then you are fine with me going then?"

"I see no problem with it, just don't take too long. We may have finished your room, but we still have a few more things to unpack."

"Don't worry, it'll probably something simple. I'll see you later dad."

I go grab my bag, just in case before heading out the door. As I pass my yard, I take a look around town, enjoying the small view. Despite only moving here a few days ago, I had already grown accustomed to this place. But for some reason I couldn't help but feel that I might not be seeing much of this place. I quickly shake the feeling as I exit the town, heading towards the next town, not know how special this day was going to be.

 **Alright, going to stop there. Don't worry, this is only part one, and there's a reason for that.** **So here it is. Pokémon trivia question! At the end of each chapter, I am going to ask a Pokémon related question. Whoever answers correctly first gets a reward. The harder the question, the bigger the reward. All I ask it that you have an account so that I can pm you if you are the winner. But if you do not reply soon I will be force to give the prize to the author who came in second. As soon as I get a winner, I will leave a review in this story stating that "WE HAVE A WINNER." If you see that, then that means the prize is no longer available. Now without further ado, here is the question! (You may use any resources to find your answer)**

 **When was the first official Pokémon game released and who was the creator?**

 **And for the extra motivation, because this is the first official question of the story, I will tell you the special prize for this chapter. You get to choose the starter! And don't forget, this is randomized, so that also includes the starter as well. Good luck to you all, if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask, don't forget to leave a review and your thoughts. Until next time!**


End file.
